


Monsters and... Stamina

by Diamondisbackbitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But he doesn't consent to being used okay, F/M, Furry Lance, Gangbang, I haven't heard from her in like, I made him self-lubricate because I can't be bothered otherwise, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, M/M, Multi, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Omega Lance (Voltron), Rape, Somnophilia, Sort Of, We Die Like Men, Werewolf? Lance, a month, and usually we talk every few days, because i'm trash, cumslut lance, explicitly written rape, he has ear and a tail and like, he's kind of an Omega in this case ig, hurray, idk - Freeform, is she dead? on vacation? just not checking her phone?, meaning that my beta writer might be dead?????, mentions of somnophilia, noncon, not beta readers or writers here folks, seriously, shance, she mssged me, so like, update she's not dead, watch out, what am I writing, what is he, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Lance is a thief who's stolen one too many things from the kind people of this village. Sauntering into their tavern and ordering a drink maaaaayy have been a bad idea.Or a wonderful one. After all, Lance does love a good time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lancegetswrecked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancegetswrecked/gifts).



> It had to be written
> 
> WARNING. IF YOU DIDN'T READ ANY PREVIOUS WARNINGS, THIS WORK CONTAINS EXPLICIT RAPE (of Lance) PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THAT BOTHERS YOU.
> 
> Seriously, please. I don't want to hurt you bbs, I just had to do me some langst.

"I'll have whatever she's having. Make it a double." Lance winked at the girl next to him. She had dark blue skin and he ears were feathered, but still pretty in Lance's book. Though, to be fair, Lance didn't have the highest of standards. "So what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" The words slipped of his tongue as he watched the tavern keeper make his drink.

The woman made a noise that almost sounded like a snarl, making Lance drop his grin for a moment.

"Um... sorry? I didn't mean to offend you..." Lance didn't really know what was happening. Now that he thought about it, everyone there as giving him weird looks. For that matter, most everyone there looked oddly... familiar...

"You should've thought of that before you stole my grandmother's crown jewels." The blue woman huffed, taking the drink in front of her and pouring it over Lance's shirt. "As you may have noticed, many people have a bit of a bone to pick with you, Lance McClain."

Lance winced as the cold slimy liquid poured over his body. So he may have overdone it while trying to get some money out of this town. Sue him. What was a broke thief to do? Get a job?

Two other people, genders indeterminate from a quick glance, crowded Lance so he couldn't step away from the bar. "You've taken something precious from us." One spoke. "I see no reason we can't do the same to you. Barkeep! Bring us a bit of rope would you?"

Lance squeaked in surprise as he was hauled up by the taller of the two monsters. They could only be described as monsters. Six eyes on the smaller one, green and brown patched skin with spikes down their back leading to a blood red tail that was obviously not naturally that color. The taller brute that carried him sported a single eye and an empty socket that they didn't bother to cover or clean. at least seven feet tall, maybe taller. Huge feet, almost like a duck and fangs that dripped saliva every few seconds. It was a grotesque picture, nearly making him forget what was happening until he was tossed unceremoniously over the bar. His hands were tied before he could think to move. Shoving his face harshly against the counter. Growling, he kicked behind him, desperate to at least get a bit of revenge. Even if he could barely move.

"Stop it idiot. It'll only hurt worse." The girl he'd flirted with snarled. His legs were tied. He didn't know by whom or to what, but they were separated. About two feet apart if he had to guess. He couldn't see anything but the counter under him and blurs from the corners of his eyes. Nothing helped.

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked, voice trembling. He'd gotten in trouble before; as a thief it was to be expected. Nothing like this.

Hands gripped his thighs. Large. Kind of spikey. Probably had claws- yup. Lance winced as a claw ripped not too carefully through his clothes. Easily exposing his ass to the room. "Oh."

"Oh is right buddy-boy. You take from us, we take from you. Everything we want." The girl mocked, giving his ass a slap and watching it jiggle. "You know you'd be a lot prettier if you weren't such an ass. Though I guess that's the only useful part of you left." She laughed and slapped it again, harder so it made a clearer mark. "You might want to settle in. You'll be serving for awhile."

Serving. Oh god no. "No!" He screamed, thrashing against his restraints. He knew his kind was sexualized in some parts. Anything that had soft features and an ability to be fucked without much prep seemed to turn people on. "Please no! I'll do anything! I'll get all your stuff back I swear just please!" The thought of these people fucking him, possibly breeding him... he couldn't take that.

"The lad is right." The Barkeeper said, taking a jar from underneath the counter. That couldn't be good... "You wanna filthy up my bar you're gonna help pay to clean it. You're welcome to take your revenge on the boy but here's a jar and every time I see someone new come up you best put a couple of coins in there or I'll have one of the guards toss you out, understand me?" He frowned pointedly at everyone surrounding him. 

"Sounds like a plan to me." The spiky creature grinned devilishly, licking his lips as he tossed two silver coins into the jar. "I've always wanted to try one of these mutts on for size. Such cute little ears." He smiled, ruffling Lance's hair and getting a growl in return. "Let's see how well you open up, hmm?"

As horrible as the situation might be, Lance sighed in relief as the monster began to finger him with spit soaked fingers. Big as they were, he knew the stretch for them would be nothing compared to the thing's cock. He tried to relax as best he could. The more pleasure he allowed himself to feel the more slick would coat his hole and the less pain he would feel.

The creature laughed and shoved another finger inside him. "The slut's already wet! God, look at him, there's slick pouring out onto his thighs!" He took his fingers away, replacing them with a cock Lance was in no way prepared for. He felt like he was being ripped in half as it was thrust inside him, forcing yelps and squeaks from his lips even as he did his best to remain silent. He couldn't do this. No no no no- fuck! Lance whimpered and gnawed on his lips, letting his canines pierce through the flesh.

"Pretty." The blue girl mumbled. "I want a turn next turning him into a fucktoy." She growled, watching intently. 

"You'll get your turn." The monster huffed, thrusting mercilessly into Lance. Slick poured out of his ass like a faucet, trying to accommodate the huge cock pounding into him. Lance still sobbed softly, but it wasn't as painful anymore. Just sore. God he was going to be doing this all night...

Cold slimy cum filled his ass and suddenly he was empty. His hole stretched beyond what it ever should have been, but nothing but cum to fill it.

It lasted for a matter of seconds before something else was inside of him. Lance couldn't identify it. Some sort of tentacle he supposed. Did it honestly matter anymore? He whimpered softly and closed his eyes, slowly resigned to this.

X X X X X X X X X X X

It had been hours. He'd had dicks, tentacles, arms, even feet inside him. Not to mention an array of unidentifiable inanimate objects. Things had slowed down since most people were bored of using him and it seemed everyone who wanted a turn had gotten one. Every once in awhile someone new would come up or someone drunk would decide to take another round, but overall it was getting slower. Maybe once everyone was gone for the night they'd finally let him up.

"How many coins?" A deep voice asked. A cold metal hand pressed against his ass and squeezed gently.

"Two. Tips appreciated though." The bartender nodded. "You from out of town? Haven't seen you here before."

Coins clinked into the nearly full jar. "Paladin. I'm on a quest, but I thought I'd have a rest. Could I get a cloth? I'd prefer to not get any of this sludge on me." The man explained, running a finger through the mess of a hundred different types of cum leaking from Lance's ass. 

"Of course sir." The bartender tossed him a damp rag. "He won't make a lot of noise I'm afraid. He cut that out about the second hour. Honestly I'm not even sure he's still awake." He snorted. "Imagine. Being enough of a slut to sleep through being fucked."

The paladin nodded, gently cleaning Lance's hole. "What's his name?" He asked, trying to make conversation as he took care of the boy. He was pretty, even just from what Shiro could see, and he knew it wasn't unusual for lawbreakers to end up like this. Small towns had strange rules. Once his ass was at least mostly clean Shiro stroked himself to full hardness, gently pushing inside.

"Hey slut, what's your name again?" The barkeeper grabbed a handful of Lance's hair and dragged his face up. "Hey, wakey wakey."

"Lance." Lance muttered, his voice to hoarse to say much else. If his ass wasn't too sore for even a breeze to touch without hurting him, he imagined the man inside him might feel good. A bit small after some of the cocks he'd taken that night, but much more gentle. Almost caring.

"What do you plan on doing with him after all this? Or is he going to become a permanent fixture?"

"Nah, he's far from that entertaining. I figure we'll dump him out somewhere far from town. He's probably learned his lesson on thievery by now, what do you think?"

Shiro shook his head. "Thieves never learn. He'll just find a new place to rob, but I guess at least he won't be your problem anymore." He shrugged. "I could take him if you want. I've always wanted a companion of sorts and I doubt he'd dare steal with me around. How's that?"

The barkeeper thought for a bit. "Saves us the trouble of dragging him off, so why not. You want a room for the night? I think there's some still open."

"Please." Shiro smiled and then moaned, gripping Lance's hips as he came inside him. His cum mixing with a hundred others. "Mmm, make it a double bed if you don't mind. I think I'll be taking him with me." He smirked as he accepted the key, patting Lance's ass. "Our adventure is just beginning darling."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is pregnant and Shiro's companion. There is fluff and no darkness. That will change next chapter.

Lance fell asleep in the paladin's arms as he was carried up to the room. Even if he'd wanted to get away he was far too sore to move, much less fight a skilled warrior. It would have to wait for a few days for him to recover. Lance just prayed the paladin would be kinder to him than the others had been.

Shiro laid his prize out on the bed, studying him gently. The face he recognized from a few wanted posters, but he didn't seem like a hardened criminal. More like a thief just trying to get by. His hair and ears were soft to the touch, but his tail was soaked in cum. Poor thing needed a bath desperately. He considered a few moments before deciding it was best left for the morning, instead washing as much as he could off the hybrid's skin and fur before removing his armor and snuggling in beside him.

It was hours before Shiro finally got to sleep. He'd always had trouble with insomnia, but his usual nightmares about loosing his arm or his dying master seemed to have disappeared. It wasn't until midmorning when he woke and realized he had a soft omega wolf cuddled in his arms. He was smaller, most definitely, than the night before. Softer, with more fur.

Shiro frowned and ran a hand through Lance's fur, tugging softly to gain himself a purr. A purr! And Lance was supposed to be part wolf. Shiro snickered to himself.

Lance opened his eyes drowsily to see the paladin from the night before tugging at his fur gently. He tried to growl but it came out as more of a pleasant purr. Dammit. He flicked his ears and gently batted his hand away, not bothering to scoot back despite their closeness. Having someone so much stronger and larger was comforting for some reason.

"Sorry." Shiro mumbled. "You're just fuzzier than last night. W's wondering why." He slurred, still mostly asleep.

Furrier. Great. Lance groaned and felt down his back. Yep. There were only two explinations for that. 1, he was in heat which he wasn't due for another three weeks, or 2, he really got bred last night. One of those aliens' seed took root in him and now he was going to humiliate himself by carrying their children. No, his children. Lance made them so they were his, no mater who or what the other parent was.

"I'm probably pregnant." Lance whispered softly, wondering what the reaction would be. Fear. Maybe anger. Or perhaps since Lance sort of belonged to him he would insist on Lance getting rid of them...

Shiro winced, but nodded. "Okay. So any idea who the dad- or other parent I guess? Since we know it wasn't from an alpha. You'd smell like one if it was."

"Something tells me it was one of the assholes who raped me last night." Lance growled. "Why do you even care?"

Shiro rolled his eyes and stood up, putting his armor on piece by piece. "I don't really think it's in your best interest to question me. Now get up, we've got a long journey ahead of us." He hated to speak hrshly to such a beautiful creature, but he needed Lance to obey him. He did care. Shiro cared a lot about his new pet.

Lance trembled and stood up. His entire body ached like it was on fire and the slit in his pants kept his ass exposed. He needed and way out of this. And fast.

Shiro sighed. "Come with me. You need a bath and some clean clothes so strip." He ordered. When the hybrid did nothing he silently went over and stripped him himself, opting not to say anything about Lance's misbehavior and gently carry him to the bathroom instead.

Lance squeaked, but didn't have the strength to fight him. His tail curled up, trying to cover himself the best he could from the paladin's prying eyes.

"You don't have to hide from me." Shiro smiled as he put Lance in the tub and started filling it up with warm water. "I won't hurt you, okay? I'm just here to keep you out of trouble." The water filled the tub and Shiro began to scrub Lance with a washcloth. He didn't say anything back, so Shiro figured he was at least alright, even though he still squeaked when Shiro began to clean the more intimate parts of him, gentle as he tried to be.

X X X X X X X X X X X

Hours later they'd finally set off. Lance in a new set of clothes that he hated for many reasons, but mostly because they'd be easy to slip off and they were far too revealing on him. The boots were so thin he thought the soles were made of paper. It wasn't a functional outfit for him, but definitely for Shiro it seemed.

They had a horse. Shiro made him ride side saddle, clutched to his chest by one arm, the other holding the reigns. It wasn't uncomfortable to be honest, but he wouldvery liked to be treated more like a normal person than a decoration.

"It's okay." Shiro whispered, tucking Lance's head under his chin comfortingly. "You're not going to get hurt, I promise."

Lance couldn't help but purr. It just felt so comforting to have Shiro's warmth surrounding him he nearly forgot he was no longer free.

XXXXXXXXX time skip to Lance giving birth bc im too lazy to write anymore of this XXXXXXXXX 

Lance whimpered on the hospital bed. They'd given him some pain medicine at Shiro's request, but every moment it still hurt like hell. And he didn't even have anymore out yet.

Shiro squeezed and Lance turned to smiled at his mate. After months of staying together and several attempts to leave, return to the life he'd once known and loved, Lance had found Shiro truly cared for him, in his own way. Sometimes they pretended the pups growing within Lance were their own. Not some stranger's. It was a nice thought. 

They were still theirs though. Lance took a deep breath and pushed as hard as he could, sobbing. It hurt like hell to even try.

"We've almost got one out. I'm gonna need you to push as hard as you can, alright?" The nurse said, trying to stretch Lance's rim to make it easier.

Lance nodded and tried again, clutching Shiro's hand until his knuckles turned white. And then it stopped.

"Awww! Look at that, a beautiful baby girl!" The nurse cooed and washed the pup gently before giving her to Lance. "And she looks just like you. So pretty!" 

Short curly hair and sweet brown eyes. Lance could've cried ands he held his baby to his chest. "Shiro! Shiro she looks like me. Like... like she's ours. For real."

The nurse looked slightly confused, but just kept cleaning and getting ready for when the next pup was ready to come out.

Shiro nodded and petted Lance's ears. "She's beautiful, just like you. We can get her DNA tested. Maybe she's partly human, you never know."

"You don't know the father then?" The nurse questioned. "We do offer a free DNA test if you'd like."

Lance nodded. "I don't even know what species the father is. But... I'd like to know. Even if you don't have a name or anything." He handed Shiro the pup to hold.

"Of course. We can do that after labor though, so you can focus on that for now. We've still got two pups left. Bit of a small litter, but they all appear to be healthy." She pointed at the x-ray scans on the screen above them.

Lance and Shiro smiled. "Three sounds like a number we can handle." Shiro squeezed Lance's hand. "And we can always have more if you want luv."

Lance nodded. "I can do three. Mgnh!" He whimpered as a wave of pain went through him. The nurse nodded at him to push so he did. It was easier this time, but still painful as a second pup came out.

"So have you thought about names?" The nurse smiled as she washed the pup off and gave him to Lance. "This one's a boy. Careful, he's a big one." 

Awfully heavy for a baby, Lance thought to himself. This one had olive green eyes and jet black hair. "Maria Grace for the girl. I don't know about him though."

"How about Oscar? He looks like an Oscar to me." Shiro shrugged. He took the second pup too as Lance went into the final waves of labor.

Lance whimpered but nodded. "Oh-okay. I like that-mm! How's Drake? For a middle name." He closed his eyes and screamed as the final pup came out. Another girl.

Shiro kissed his mate and whispered soothing things as he rubbed his ears. "Drake is wonderful. Lance you did so well for me. Three beautiful little pups. You did so wonderful, I'm so proud of you."

Lance nodded weakly, not opening his eyes. "You name this one too. Mm gonna sleep." He purred, letting go of Shiro so he could take the last pup from the nurse. 

Shiro smiled and kissed his omega's forehead, leaving him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I have too many unfinished works I need to write on those
> 
> Also me: but someone on tumblr gave me a prompt I asked them to give me so now I have to write that instead of literally anything else.
> 
> Also, I might write another chapter of this with Lance getting pregnant and Shiro being all soft and gentle with him and helping him through it so we get some of that good shance fluff what do you thinks


End file.
